TFP: A Kiss
by Aili-chan
Summary: Another OPXRC one-shot fic. After saving her from Megatron, Optimus is worried about her. He wish to comfort her, but he never knew it will take a kiss to heal and revealed true emotions for both. M just to be save. Cover by Haloangel21. Also this fic is for her


**AN:** Hi guys. I have been working on this for a while and I'm glad to have it finally here. Yes, It's another OptimusxArcee fic. This actually came to made when Haloangel21 was having some block, so this was meant be cheer up for her. I know it's bit late now, but I it will cheer you up if you have any other thing going on.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Optimus was passing to side to side. Bulkhead and Bumblebee went take kids back to their homes. Ratchet was in sick bay checking on Arcee. You may ask what happened. Well, it's not pretty you see... **(AN: honestly I'm not so good writing the following stuff, so I put it shortly)**

It was an ordinary mission to look for energon and another face on Decepticons and their leader, Megatron. Autobots fight as they could, but during the fight, Megatron captured Arcee, when she lost her conscious. Optimus tried to save her, but ground bridge closed, before he could even reach her. Back in the base, Ratchet looked for another Decepticon activity to get into the Nemesis. It took some time, but they managed to pinpoint one and get there to get into Nemesis, even if they had to fight some more cons. Once they get into the Nemesis, they shot any con that came on their way, when they looked for Arcee. Optimus was the one who found her, in Megatron's quarters. And you don't need to think twice what he had done to her. That time Optimus saw nothing but red and gave beaten that Megatron won't forget anytime soon. After hitting him into unconscious, Optimus went for Arcee. She looked so scared. He had never seen her like that. She hugged him and cried into his chest. He let her do so before he picked her up to his arms and they all left from Nemesis.

Optimus never forget how she looked. She was so afraid and holding herself like trying to protect herself. Soon Ratchet came from sick bay.

"How is she?" asked Optimus.

"You want me to be honest?" asked Ratchet. He didn't like the sound of that. But he wants to know. "He raped her," said Ratchet.

Optimus tried to hold the anger inside him. He wished to go back and beat Megatron once more and this maybe even kill him. But he knew it won't change anything that has happened.

"I don't know if this helps a bit, luckily you got there before anything worse." said Ratchet.

"Worse? Like that changes what happened to her? She may not ever recover from it!" he yelled. Realizing he has raised his voice he apologizes for his friend for doing so. Ratchet forgave him, knowing that he was still upset about it. After Optimus had calmed down, Ratchet told full diagnose. Yes, there was an interface, but she wasn't pregnant. There wasn't Spark merge. It might have happened if they would have come too late. But like Optimus said, It won't change anything and Arcee might never recover from it.

* * *

Some time later, Optimus was in his quarters, but couldn't concentrate on his paperwork. He was worried of Arcee. He wanted to know if she is okay. But he didn't know would it be okay for her. He loved her. He wanted to hold her and let all her pain go away. He sighs as he gets up and goes out from his quarters to the bathroom. Maybe a good shower would help out.

He just gets into the bathroom, when he notice someone else was there. By figure that stood behind the curtains he could guess who it is. Arcee.

She felt someone enter the bathroom and by how she got the experience she was ready to fight.

"Who's there?!" she asked.

"It's just me," said Optimus. "I didn't notice anyone to be here and..." he said while saw how she relax and suddenly collapsed on the floor. Then he heard sobbing. Was she crying?

He wasn't sure if he should enter there or not, but those cries ache his Spark. So,he moved gently the curtains away and found her there crying. He picks towel nearby cover her with it after he closes the shower. Arcee was surprised when she felt towel tower around her and look upon him. She could see how worried he is about her. Then he moved his arms around her and hugged her. She rests herself on him and let him hug her. She felt safe in his arms. Both stayed like that for while she spoke.

"Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want sleep alone..." she said in low but clear voice. "Could you sleep next to me?"

"If we sleep in mine berth. I'm afraid I'm a bit too big in yours," he said.

"Okay..."she said. After this, Optimus picked her up into his arms as they left the bathroom and went to his quarters.

Once they get there, Optimus rest Arcee in his berth. He first wasn't sure if he should lay next to her because she just had been through a lot. But when she asked again him to come, he rests next her. He first looked at her as she just lay there. She seemed to be sleep, so he kept looking her. while he did so he moved bit closer to her head and without noticing placed kiss on her forehead.

"Optimus?" Optimus moved bit far to see her. She was awake now. Honestly, she was half-asleep actually, so she notices what he was doing. "Did you kissed me?"

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay," she said quietly. "It actually felt nice." Optimus just looked at her bit blushing. "Did you know, that there's different meaning on where humans kiss."

"Did Jack told you that?"

"No, I had learned it by myself. I think it also changes, depending who is kissing and where."

Optimus couldn't help but notice that she sound bit calm now. Perhaps, getting her thoughts elsewhere helps a bit.

"Well... what you had learned so far?" he asked. In this Arcee smiled and blush a bit.

"Well, by what I learned from Jack and his mother June, When she kiss his forehead or cheek, it means she cares for him because she's his mother."

"So kiss on the forehead, means caring." he said.

"It looks like it." she said.

Inside his mind, Optimus sigh for relief. If that kiss would have meant something else, then how he will explain that.

"So...Why did you kiss me?" she asked again.

"I was... I was worried about you," he said.

Arcee just looked at him. He probably had studied a bit of how humans kissed but didn't know what each of them could mean. He probably was scared if he did something wrong to her.

"Well, like I said, It felt nice," she said. "And I know you care all of us."

"What else you learn about 'kissing'?" he asked.

"Well, most of them are between couples." she said. "mostly it's on lips and bit more."

"More?" he asked. Arcee chuckled a bit. Okay, she is cheering up.

"You won't understand. I don't understand it much either. "

"Something about tongues?" he asks. In this she laughs a bit more but covers her face away so won't make noise. Optimus smiled on that. She is getting better.

After calming down, Arcee looked back at him. She was smiling now. But she also looked bit sleepy. Once again he kissed on the forehead since he knew now that it's act of caring. when he started moved away to look at her, she was asleep. She looked so beautiful. He kept looking at her he too fell into recharge. Little did he knew she was still bit awake and opened her optics. She moved bit closer to him and gave small peek into his lips. After doing so she moved bit far and hold her hand in her mouth. It felt different. It felt...nice, no more than nice. It felt...amazing. She wished to do again, but she fears it will wake Optimus and then he will ask for a reason. To be honest she loved him and wished to tell him that, but what just happened. What Megatron did to her. One tear appeared in her optic before she too fell in recharge.

* * *

Next day, Optimus just returned from another mission with Bee and Bulkhead. It wasn't any serious, but it sure left some cuts on them. Ratchet already healed them all and now they were some scars that go off by puffing them.

Optimus went to the bathroom to wash from dirt and mean time perhaps puff his scars. He just got cleaned himself, when he heard someone entering the bathroom. By light steps, He could guess who came in; Arcee.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice..." said Arcee.

"It's alright," said Optimus. "I...just finished washing," he said as he gets up. On that time Arcee notices the scratches of him. Right, then flashback went through her memory. What happened to her. What she went through... In this, she leaves the bathroom. Optimus realize something depressed her so he went after her. He managed to catch her middle of the hallway and closed her in his arms.

"Arcee..."

She didn't look at him. She had her optics closed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No...It's not you," she said. "Those scars...they remind me..."

Optimus hold her tightly. He should have known. She is still recovering from that trauma. He held her still in his arms. Without noticing, he kissed her forehead again.

"Optimus..." she said. "You kissed me again..."

"Yes, but I know now that it means caring," he said. Arcee didn't reply on that. He probably didn't know that she kissed him last night on his lips.

For a while, he holds her like that until they return back to the bathroom. While Optimus polished his armor Arcee washed. In one point she asked if he could wash her back, which he did. After that Arcee asked if she could sleep with him again, so he took her to his quarters. In there they were laying down on his berth. Optimus tried to sleep, but he somehow felt Arcee wasn't sleeping as if she was looking at him. then he felt something on his lips. It felt...different, nice. He opened his optics bit and was surprised what he saw. Arcee more close to him and...kissing him. Once she notices him be awake she moved away and turn around for not facing him.

"I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to..." she said. She fears he asks her to go back to her quarters, but instead he got up a bit to sit and looked at her.

"Arcee..."he said calmly. " You did this also last night, right?"

She didn't reply she fears he will be mad at her. Then she felt a hand moving her face to look at him. He didn't look to be angry to her.

"What does kiss on lips mean?" he asked her. Arcee closed her eyes and took a deep breath before say...

"It means I love you..." she said. There was now deep silence in the room. Arcee kept her optics closed until she felt something on her lips. When she opened her optics she found to her surprise Optimus kissing her now. She wasn't sure how to react first, but it felt so good, so she kissed him back. She moved her hands to his cheeks to bring him more close to her and kiss became deeper. Then she felt him licking her lips to ask entrance, which she allowed and felt his glossa moving inside her mouth tasting her. This was so new to her, but it felt still so good, that she started to reply on the kiss and taste him.

After while Optimus let go of her mouth and looked at her and she looks at him. Before she could even say or ask, he spoke.

"Just for the record, I too had studied some about this kissing stuff." he said.

"You knew?" she looks a bit down and looks him again. "Why you didn't tell me?"

"I only knew about the kiss on the lips and beyond," he said. "If I ever wanted to try it, I wish it would be someone I truly love. And that would be you."

"But why then you asked?" she asked pouting bit and blushing.

"I wanted to make sure you also knew what it meant," he said. "After what happened to you, I feared that you would...close yourself from affection. I though I couldn't ever tell you how I felt for you." Arcee tried to hold her tears to wait for him to tell what he will say. "I love you..."

Hearing this She took hold of his face and brought it closer to hers and kissed him passionately in which he reply by kissing back. After several minutes of making out, he broke the kiss and look at her.

"I love you too..." she said to him.

Hearing this he just smiled to her and rest his forehead on hers.

"Optimus..."

"Yes?"

"Kiss me again"

In this, he smiled and started to kiss her again passionately. They continued making out while their hands started to move on each other. Arcee rests hers on his neck to keep him more near her while they kissed. Optimus moved his hands on her hips while getting lower. He moved bit more until he finds her lower plate. Feeling this made her gasp in passion. Hearing it made him smile a bit. But before he started to remove it he broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes..." she said while resting her hands on his shoulders. "I need you... I love you..."

In this he nodded, But before doing anything else he started to remove his armor off. Seeing his protoform Arcee blushes more and she started to take her armor off. They first kept looking at each other before he lowered himself down to kiss her more. While he moved his hand to remove her lower plate.

"Make me yours..." That's all he needed to hear.

* * *

"By Primus..." she sighed, while lay there next to him. The interface was...wow. She moved bit close to him while he moves his hand around her waist to hold her close. He moved a bit to look at her. Arcee moved her hand on his cheek to caress him. In this, he moved bit close and kissed her once more. He got to admit, whoever invented the kiss, he did a right thing.

"Optimus..."

"Yes?"

"I want to a bond with you," she said gently. This got him bit surprised, but then again he wished to ask the same, in the morning perhaps.

"I was going to ask that from you." he chuckled.

"Well, now you don't need to," she said. "So?"

Optimus got bit up and stood above her revealing his Spark and Matrix of leadership to her.

"It's all yours," he said. In this, she smiled and revealed hers before bed down to kiss her once more while their Sparks merge and bound them to Spark-mates.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. I hope you had enjoyed. Will it continue is totally up to you. How? You choose. Good night


End file.
